O Festim dos Corvos
A Feast for Crows é o quarto volume de sete romances planejados para As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, uma série de fantasia épica pelo autor americano George R. R. Martin. O romance foi primeiramente publicado em 17 de Outubro de 2005 no Reino Unido, com uma edição dos Estados Unidos em 8 de Novembro de 2005; porém, ele apareceu em várias livrarias do Reino Unido adiante da data de publicação. Sua publicação foi precedida por uma novela chamada Arms of the Kraken, que coleciona os primeiros quatro capítulos passados nas Ilhas de Ferro. Arms of the Kraken foi publicado na edição de Agosto de 2002 da Dragon Magazine. Outro folheto contendo três capítulos de Daenerys foi publicado na BookExpo 2005, embora estes capítulos tenham sido movidos para o quinto volume , A Dance with Dragons. Como seu antecedente, A Storm of Swords, A Feast for Crows foi nomeado para o Hugo Award por Melhor Romance, um dos prêmios mais prestigiados em ficção científica e fantasia, mas perdeu a eleição de 2006 para o livro de Robert Charles Wilson Spin. A Feast for Crows também foi o primeiro romance da sequência a estrear no topo da lista de bestsellers do New York Times, uma proeza entre os escritores de fantasia somente conseguida antes por David Eddings, Robert Jordan e Neil Gaiman. Devido a algumas complexidades que surgiram no processo de escrita, A Feast for Crows somente inclui alguns dos personagens PDV dos prévios volumes, assim como outros personagens que aparecem rapidamente. Os outros personagens retornam em A Dance with Dragons, o quinto volume. No Brasil, a obra foi publicada pela editora LeYa em fevereiro de 2012 com o título O Festim dos Corvos. Por sua extensão, em Portugal ela foi dividida em dois volumes, lançados em 2009 pela editora Saída de Emergência sob os títulos O Festim dos Corvos e O Mar de Ferro. Enredo O Festim dos Corvos retoma a história onde A Tormenta de Espadas terminou e corre simultaneamente com o seguinte volume, A Dança dos Dragões. A Guerra dos Cinco Reis parece estar acabando. Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Renly Baratheon e Balon Greyjoy estão mortos. Rei Stannis Baratheon fugiu para a Muralha, onde Jon Snow se tornou Senhor Comandante. Rei Tommen Baratheon, o irmão de oito anos de Joffrey, agora reina em Porto Real sob o olho atento de sua mãe, a Rainha Regente Cersei Lannister. Lorde Tywin Lannister está morto, assassinado por seu filho Tyrion enquanto ele fugia da cidade. Sansa Stark está escondida no Vale, protegida por Petyr Baelish, que assassinara sua esposa Lysa Arryn e nomeou a si mesmo Protetor do Vale e guardião do Lorde Robert Arryn, com oito anos. O romance se passa na primeira metade do ano 300 d.C., talvez mais. Nos Sete Reinos Na cidade de Vilavelha, um jovem noviço da Cidadela, chamado Pate, rouba uma chave mestre de um dos meistres e a vende para um homem misterioso chamando a si mesmo de Alquimista. Logo após receber o seu pagamento, Pate perde os sentidos e aparentemente morre. Na cidade de Porto Real, acontece o funeral de Tywin Lannister. Para o desgosto de Cersei, Lorde Mace Tyrell tenta usar a ocasião para se colocar na posição de Mão do Rei e oferece um de seus vassalos para um cargo no pequeno conselho. Cersei o recusa e pede ao seu tio, Kevan, que sirva como Mão. Kevan diz que ele só aceitará se Cersei sair do posto de Regente e voltar para Rochedo Casterly como herdeira de Tywin. Cersei também o recusa, furiosamente, e Kevan sai para ajudar seu filho Lancel a governar em seu novo castelo de Darry nas Terras Fluviais. Eventualmente, ela nomeia o submisso Harys Swyft Mão e preenche o resto do pequeno conselho com seus agentes, incluindo Gyles Rosbycomo Mestre da Moeda, o mercenário Aurane Waters como Comandante da Frota Naval, e o desonrado ex-Meistre Qyburn como Mestre dos Sussurros. Na Muralha, Samwell Tarly recebe uma nova missão de Jon Snow. Ele deve levar Meistre Aemon de volta à Cidadela pelo mar, e pesquisar sobre os Outros nos registros de lá. A informação pode ser essencial em uma guerra futura. A garota selvagem Goiva e o cantor Dareon os acompanham também. Jon está ocupado reconstruindo a Patrulha após a Batalha de Castelo Negro, e está preocupado com o plano de Melisandre para queimar o prisioneiro Mance Rayder numa tentativa de ressuscitar dragões de pedra. Sam, Aemon, e Goiva viajam através do Mar Estreito para a Cidade Livre de Bravos, mas a saúde de Aemon começa a falhá-lo. Goiva chora durante toda a jornada, e Aemon revela que ela foi forçada a trocar seu bebê pelo de Mance na Muralha (para evitar o plano de Melisandre). Em Bravos, a saúde de Aemon piora gravemente e eles perdem o navio que deveriam pegar para levá-los ao Sul. Dareon consegue dinheiro cantando, mas o gasta constantemente em vinho e prostitutas, deixando o grupo encalhado. Dareon também ouve rumores na cidade de um dragão de três cabeças em Meereen. Após Sam violentamente confrontar Daeron, ele encontra um Ilhéu do Verão que diz ter visto os dragões de Daenerys Targaryen em Qarth. Aemon acredita que Daenerys cumpre a profecia d'O Príncipe que foi Prometido, argumentado que a expressão da profecia não especificava o gênero do líder. Ele resolve viajar até Meereen, e os Ilhéus do Verão concordam em levá-los até o sul, em Vilavelha, como parte da jornada. Em alto mar, Aemon morre de causas naturais. Suas últimas instruções para Sam eram que ele deveria falar para os meistres da Cidadela tudo o que aconteceu, e fazê-los entenderem que precisam mandar ajuda à Daenerys. Goiva e Sam se tornam amantes ao longo do caminho. Brienne de Tarth continua em sua busca por Sansa. Ela é encontrada por Podrick Payne, antigo escudeiro de Tyrion, e concorda em deixá-lo acompanhá-la. Eles passam pela cidade de Valdocaso, onde encontram o exército Tyrell sob o comando de Lorde Randyll Tarly e ganham a companhia de um antigo conhecido de Brienne, Sor Hyle Hunt. As explorações de Brienne levam-na ao longo do Ponta da Garra Rachada, onde ela mata vários dos, agora dispersados, Saltimbancos Sangrentos, e para um septo no estuário do rio Tridente. O Irmão Mais Velho do septo diz a ela que ele encontrara Sandor Clegane moribundo embaixo de uma árvore e descobrira que ele estivera com Arya Stark, que fugiu em direção à costa. A procura de Brienne a leva para Lagoa da Donzela e as Salinas, mas ela não encontra nenhum sinal de Arya. Seu grupo passa pelos resquícios da Irmandade Sem Bandeiras, que a fazem prisioneira. Thoros de Myr diz-lhe que Beric Dondarrion morrera, dando sua vida emprestada para salvar uma outra. Eles a levam para uma morta-viva Catelyn Stark, a qual eles chamam de "Senhora Coração de Pedra". Catelyn acredita que Brienne a tenha traído, ao deixar que Jaime se libertasse sem retornar com suas filhas. Ela oferece à Brienne uma escolha: escolher a espada e matar Jaime, se redimindo, ou escolher a corda, e ser enforcada; quando Brienne se recusa a fazer tal escolha, Coração de Pedra ordena que ela, Podrick e Sor Hyle sejam enforcados. Enquanto eles se balançam, "Brienne grita uma palavra." (De acordo com uma declaração feita por George R. R. Martin, ela, para salvar o inocente Podrick e a si mesma, grita a palavra "espada", pondo-se ao serviço da Carrasca) A frota da Árvore, de Paxter Redwyne, chega em Pedra do Dragão e o castelo é colocado sob cerco, enquanto Mace Tyrell leva seu exército para sitiar Ponta Tempestade e terminar com as pretensões dos leais à Stannis no sul de uma vez por todas. Cersei faz com que o Alto Septão seja morto para que ele seja substituído por alguém leal a ela, mas o recém-chegado se torna um autoritário fervoroso que possui o apoio dos refugiados da guerra que agora permeiam a cidade. Como Cersei se recusa a pagar as dívidas do Trono de Ferro com a Fé dos Sete, o Alto Septão se recusa a abençoar Tommen, ritual da Fé que reconhece o monarca como rei. O impasse só é resolvido quando Cersei propõe autorizar a restauração da Fé Militante em troca do perdão da dívida e da benção para Tommen. No Ninho da Águia, enquanto Sansa Stark se torna uma espécie de figura materna para Robin Arryn, Mindinho é confrontado por vários dos lordes do Vale, que estão insatisfeitos com o fato de ele se tornar o governante após a morte da Senhora Lysa Arryn. Um dos lordes, que já havia sido comprado por Mindinho, infringe os costumes ao desembainhar sua espada no encontro. Mindinho usa este insulto para virar o jogo para os lordes, que eventualmente o deixam permanecer como Senhor Protetor do pequeno Lorde Robert Arryn pelo próximo ano. Mais tarde, Mindinho discute a situação com Sansa (que está se passando por sua filha bastarda, Alayne Stone) e se impressiona com quão rápido ela entende as entrelinhas de seu esquema. O tempo piora, um sinal certo de que o inverno está quase chegando nos Sete Reinos, e os moradores do Ninho se mudam para os Portões da Lua, na base da montanha sobre a qual o Ninho descansa. Durante a mudança, Sansa fica amiga de Mya Stone, uma das filhas bastardas do falecido Rei Robert Baratheon, e também de Myranda Royce. Quando chega aos Portões, Mindinho revela a Sansa seu novo esquema: ele pretende casá-la com Harry Hardyng, o herdeiro de Robin Arryn. Insinuando que Robin tem pouco tempo de vida, ele diz a Sansa que o casamento dará a ela um exército que permitirá que reconquiste Winterfell. Jaime parte de Porto Real para terminar o cerco a Correrrio, onde os sitiantes Frey e Lannister ainda são resistem sob o comando do tio de Lorde Edmure Tully e castelão, Brynden"Peixe Negro". Jaime faz com que o prisioneiro Edmure, que estava preso num cadafalso do acampamento dos Frey sob a ameaça de enforcamento, venha até sua tenda e promete não machucá-lo, oferecendo termos misericordiosos caso o lorde consiga render o castelo. Ele é mandado de volta para Correrrio, mas atrasa sua rendição por meio dia, fazendo com que seu tio escape pelo Portão da Água e fuja nadando, passando o cerco Lannister. Furioso, Jaime manda Edmure altamente escoltado para Rochedo Casterly. Emmon Frey toma seu lugar como Senhor de Correrrio. Logo após o fim do cerco, flocos de neve começam a cair sobre as Terras Fluviais. O inverno chegara. Jaime percebe que não haverá tempo para outra colheita. Os Sete Reinos sofrerão no que está para vir. Os nascidos do ferro assolam a costa da Campina, conquistando as Ilhas Escudo e bloqueando a foz do Vinhomel e a rota para Vilavelha. Furiosos, Margaery Tyrell e seu irmão Loras Tyrell pedem ajuda à Cersei, mas ela se mostra relutante em atendê-los. Cersei dá permissão para Lorde Redwyne levar sua frota para casa e destruir os nascidos do ferro, mas só quando Pedra Dragão for tomada. Loras lidera um assalto ao castelo e o toma, mas fica gravemente ferido no processo. Os protestos de Margaery aborrecem Cersei, fazendo com que ela duvide do futuro de Margaery como esposa de Tommen. Ela cria um plano para arruinar Margaery, denunciando-a à Fé por ter dormido com um dos guardasde Cersei. Infelizmente, o plano é destruído quando o novo Alto Septão prende o guarda para descobrir a verdade do assunto, e ele confessa muitos dos planos de Cersei também. A Fé prende ambas, Cersei e Margaery. Kevan Lannister é chamado para atuar como Regente e Mão. Mace Tyrell suspende o cerco de Ponta Tempestade para voltar à capital, enquanto Randyll Tarly marcha de Lagoa da Donzela para a cidade. Enquanto isso, Aurane Waters foge com a recém-refeita frota naval. Desesperada, Cersei manda uma carta emocionada ao irmão Jaime, pedindo-lhe que venha socorrê-la, mas ele a queima sem sequer abri-la. O navio de Sam chega em Vilavelha, por pouco escapando dos homens de ferro. Eles descobrem que os nascidos do ferro assaltaram e confiscaram territórios na Árvore e falharam em uma tentativa de queimar a cidade portuária de Vilavelha. Sam vai para a Cidadela, mas é interceptado pelo Arquimeistre Marwyn. Marwyn revela que os outros arquimeistres não se impressionarão ou moverão com as revelações de Sam sobre Daenerys. Quando Sam pergunta como Marwyn sabia que ele estava por vir, Marwyn revela que a Cidadela possui algumas das antigas velas valirianas de obsidiana, pelas quais se é possível ver as coisas de longe. Marwyn diz que há quase dois séculos atrás, os meistres ajudaram a matar o último dos dragões para livrar o mundo da mágica para sempre, mas agora ela está retornando. Ele parte imediatamente para a Baía dos Escravos, dizendo à Sam para que ele estude severa e rapidamente, pois a Muralha precisará de seus serviços. Sam é deixado na companhia de dois estudantes, Alleras, e um menino chamado Pate. Na Cidade Livre de Bravos Arya Stark chega à Casa do Preto e Branco, um templo do Deus de Muitas Faces. Lá, Arya é iniciada à posição dos Homens Sem Rosto como uma noviça. Ela aprende que os Homens Sem Rosto não são somente um grupo de habilidosos assassinos, mas também uma seita religiosa, criada muito antes da Perdição de Valíria. Eles consideram seus assassinatos sacramentos para seu deus da morte. Como os Homens Sem Rosto não devem possuir uma identidade verdadeira, Arya assume o papel da "Gata dos Canais" e se torna uma visão familiar nas ruas da cidade. Porém, sua velha identidade ocasionalmente aparece. Ela esconde sua espada Agulha ao invés de descartá-la, e mais tarde mata Dareon por quebrar seus votos à Patrulha da Noite. Os sacerdotes da Casa do Preto e Branco a cegam por algum motivo, mas não é claro se isto é parte de seu treinamento ou punição por suas transgressões. Nas Ilhas de Ferro Seguindo a morte do Rei Balon Greyjoy, uma Assembleia de Homens Livres é convocada por Aeron Cabelo-Molhado, caçula de Balon e o mais respeitado sacerdote do Deus Afogado. Com Theon Greyjoy como prisioneiro dos Bolton em Forte do Pavor, os maiores candidatos são os irmãos de Balon, Victarion e Euron Olho de Corvo, sendo que este recentemente retornara de suas viagens no leste. Asha Greyjoy, filha de Balon, também tenta assumir a Cadeira de Pedra do Mar, apesar do seu sexo. A Assembleia chega a um impasse entre os três até que Euron revela seu plano para tomar posse dos dragões de Daenerys através do uso da magia e, então, governar Westeros. A Assembleia coroa Euron, e Asha desaparece com seu navio em direção ao Norte. Aeron, que considera Euron ímpio, também vai embora para ganhar apoio do povo contra ele. Euron lança uma campanha ambiciosa contra a Campina, mandando navios sob o comando de seu irmão Victarion para conquistar as Ilhas Escudo e assaltar o litoral. Os desejos de pilhagem são saciados pelos assaltos em Westeros, contudo, e ambos apoio para a viagem de Euron além do Mar Estreito e seu controle sobre os homens de ferro diminuem. Ele percebe que deve permanecer e consolidar seu controle. Victarion concorda em ir à Baía dos Escravos e entregar a proposta de casamento de Euron para Daenerys. No entanto, Victarion odeia seu irmão por ter dormido com sua esposa, e decide se vingar cortejando Daenerys para si mesmo. Em Dorne Em Lançassolar, a capital de Dorne, chegam as notícias da morte de Oberyn Martell pelas mãos de Gregor Clegane, embora Gregor tenha sido fatalmente ferido na mesma batalha. As filhas bastardas de Oberyn, as Serpentes da Areia, demandam vários planos de vingança, incluindo atacar Vilavelha e assaltar a Campina. O Príncipe Doran Martell as tranca para prevenir que elas tomem decisões precipitadas, e manda uma mensagem para Porto Real confirmando sua lealdade. Sua filha mais velha e herdeira (de acordo com a lei dornesa, filhos e filhas possuem o mesmo direito na sucessão), Arianne, é enojada com a fraqueza de seu pai e suspeita que o mesmo possa preferir substituí-la por seu irmão, Quentyn, o qual ela descobre que sumira para o leste por motivos desconhecidos. A Princesa Myrcella Baratheon, irmã mais velha do Rei Tommen, está em Lançassolar como prometida de Trystane Martell, e Arianne arma um plano para coroar Myrcella Rainha dos Sete Reinos de acordo com a lei dornesa, e reacender a guerra. Entretanto, suas tentativas são frustradas. Sor Arys Oakheart, um membro da Guarda Real com a função de proteger Myrcella, é morto em uma briga e Myrcella é ferida. Arianne é aprisionada por suas ações. O Príncipe Doran finalmente deixa sua filha visitá-lo, e conhece suas queixas. Ele explica que enquanto ele pretendia que Quentyn o sucedesse como Príncipe de Dorne, ele tinha em mente um papel muito maior para Arianne: ela iria se tornar Rainha de toda Westeros. Arianne fica confusa, mas descobre que Doran havia planejado casar ela com Viserys Targaryen, mas este plano falhara quando Khal Drogo o matou. Agora o plano mudara. Quentyn está em seu caminho para a Baía dos Escravos para encontrar e ganhar o desejo do coração da Casa Martell: "Fogo e Sangue." Personagens A história é contada através dos pontos de vista de doze personagens e, como nos volumes anteriores, um capítulo de prólogo. * Prólogo: Pate, um noviço dos meistres em Vilavelha. * O Profeta, O Homem Afogado: Aeron Greyjoy. * O Capitão dos Guardas: Areo Hotah, Capitão da Guarda do Príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne. * Cersei Lannister, a Rainha Regente. * Brienne de Tarth, a Donzela de Tarth. * Samwell Tarly. * Arya Stark, mais tarde chamada de a "Gata dos Canais" . * Sor Jaime Lannister, Senhor Comandante da Guarda Real. * Sansa Stark, fingindo ser a filha bastarda do Lorde Petyr Baelish, "Alayne Stone" (por cujo nome alguns de seus capítulos são chamados). * A Filha da Lula Gigante: Asha Greyjoy, filha do Rei Balon Greyjoy. * O Cavaleiro Maculado: Sor Arys Oakheart da Guarda Real. * O Capitão de Ferro, O Pirata: Victarion Greyjoy, irmão do Rei Balon Greyjoy. * A Fazedora de Rainhas, A Princesa na Torre: Arianne Martell, uma princesa dornesa. Atraso na publicação O romance foi publicado cinco anos e dois meses após seu último volume na série, A Storm of Swords. Isso se deveu a uma série de problemas que surgiram durante a escrita do romance. George R. R. Martin originalmente planejou que o quarto livro se chamasse A Dance with Dragons, com a história se passando cinco anos após os eventos de A Storm of Swords (principalmente para avançar as idades dos personagens mais novos). Porém, durante o processo de escrita se descobriu que isto estava levando a um excesso de dependência de flashbacks para preencher o espaço. Após doze meses de trabalho no livro, Martin decidiu abandonar muito do que ele já havia escrito e começar novamente, desta vez pegando exatamente no fim de A Storm of Swords. Ele anunciou esta decisão, junto com o novo título A Feast for Crows em 1 de Setembro de 2001. Ele também anunciou que A Dance with Dragons seria o quinto livro na sequência. O motivo dos vários atrasos era que o romance cresceu muito e o formato mudou em relação aos outros livros, com a introdução de personagens PDV com pouco tempo de vida, que tinham somente um ou dois capítulos. Martin também escreveu um prólogo de 250 páginas para o romance no qual ele então sucateou e dividiu ao longo do romance. Finalmente, quando o romance estava perto de seu acabamento, seus editores perceberam que seria significativamente maior que A Storm of Swords e pediram que fosse dividido em dois para a publicação. Após inicialmente considerando publicá-los como 'Parte 1' e 'Parte 2', o amigo e colega autor de Martin, Daniel Abraham, sugeriu que ele dividisse por localização e PDV e Martin concordou com a ideia. Por isso, A Feast for Crows contém somente os personagens PDV do Sul dos Sete Reinos e das Ilhas de Ferro. Os personagens no Norte, nas Cidades Livres e em Meereen (incluindo os favoritos dos fãs Tyrion Lannister, Jon Snow e Daenerys Targaryen) retornam no quinto livro. A divisão do romance também significou que a série teria sete ao invés de seis livros. A Dance with Dragons permanece como título do quinto livro. Martin forneceu uma nota ao final de A Feast for Crows explicando o motivo pela divisão e prometendo que A Dance with Dragons seguiria com os remanescentes personagens PDV 'no próximo ano'. Porém, subsequentemente Martin embarcou em uma turnê de autógrafos de quatro meses nos Estados Unidos, Canadá e Europa a pedido de seus editores e perdeu este tempo que poderia ser gasto para escrever o romance, que fora esperado para 2007 mas publicado somente em Julho de 2011. Alusões/referências a outros trabalhos Bakkalon, a Criança Pálida, é um dos Deuses adorados em sua maioria por soldados na Casa do Preto e Branco. Este deus já apareceu na estória de 1975 do Martin And Seven Times Never Kill Man (onde ele é adorado por uma seita religiosa chamada Steel Angels), assim como em algumas outras estórias da mesma época. Em Vilavelha, é mencionado que o Arquimeistre Rigney acredita que o tempo seja uma roda. Isso possivelmente pode aludir ao autor de fantasia Robert Jordan e sua famosa série, The Wheel of Time, já que o nome verdadeiro de Jordan é James Rigney. Outro personagem, o Lorde Trebor Jordayne de Tor, também é uma alusão à Jordan (Trebor = Robert; Jordayne = Jordan), e Tor Books sendo sua mais conhecida editora. No capítulo "Gata dos Canais", uma referência é feita para uma estória sobre "O Senhor da Triste Figura", que se acredita ser uma referência a Dom Quixote. Categoria:Livros